Assassin's Bidder New
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Jolene Strong, American raised in Japan, kidnapped at the age of 4 , raised by an assassin organization. Ends back in Japan 17 years later where it all started to take out the bad guys of the world and were she meets the baddest bidders :)
1. Chapter 1

Another long ass flight, I'm ready to get off here. I'm flying today because I had to get away from the bullshit in Italy. I was in the Italian fight club, the only woman and I kicked all their asses. The only problem was that the Italian mob boss Mr.B as the call him, wanted me in his mob but every time I said no. I was trained to kill and fight since I was younger. I didn't want to kill innocent people, it didn't feel right but evil people were a way different thing. Mr. B wasn't at all like join or I kill you but more like I'm going to bother you till you say yes. So now I'm on my way to japan.

My name is Violet Silent; I'm twenty-one years old, long wavy blonde hair that falls to about my waist, nice body from all the years of training then years of fight club, big sparkling green eyes. In my twenty one years on this earth I have never had a boyfriend, never kissed anyone that meant something besides a mission, and I am still a virgin. A virgin assassin, who the hell would have thought, the real reason is what those people did to me, I feel like I could never trust anyone

. The way they left burn marks and knife cuts all on my back and upper arms, people thought I was so beautiful but they never saw the scars I had on my body. I'm not trying to complain, some girls got it worst, they would rape them, right in front of the other girls by the time I was 13 most of the females were killed or beaten to death but I fought them if they tried to touch me, the other girls just sat there, already dead inside.

I was so mad I planned a way to escape and kill everyone because of all the innocent life's they killed and tortured. It worked on my 14 birthday, I made an announcement that everyone is to proceed to the main room and when I knew every person was in there, I went Rambo on their asses. Of course I ended up getting shot in the leg but that was nothing, I had way worst. I took the hard drive and the 1,000,000, my passports, and all the fake id's I had made me over the years, out of the safe and shoved it all in a big back pack and then I called 911. Oh, I might have forgotten that I killed everyone but the leader; I had made it so he went out by himself that day. As I got out he was just walking in, when the cops had the place surrounded. When the cops, put him in the cop car, I had never felt happier in my life. Now what to do? I'm a 14 year old girl but I had a passport that said I was 18. So I used it and got a hotel that night, cleaned my leg and thought about how all those girls could rest happy now, because the people who had made their lives hell, were now all in hell.

I did a lot of moving around then when I was 15 I had found the fight club and joined of course, my id said I was 18 but those people knew I wasn't and didn't care. At the time I was going by Jen Lang and I fought hard, made tons of money from the fights, by the time I was sixteen is when I meet Mr. B he realized I was more than just a fighter and he let me live with him and his family because I had told him everything, I knew I could trust him, I mean he is a mob boss and I'm an assassin, he knows I could kill him under three seconds. So I stayed with him till I was eighteen, I made great friends and sisters with his daughter Caroline but every day he would ask me to join his mob and I said no. They always called me Violet the Violent one, so I took the name Violet Silent. I haven't seen them in three years now, but I still do missions for him. I wanted to get away from that life, I wanted to live a normal life but somehow I always knew a normal life wasn't in the cards for me.

I have about 23 million dollars that I had made over the years, so I have enough money to travel and never work again in my life; I've been traveling and doing missions for Mr. B but this month I told him, I'm living a normal life, so don't call with any missions.

So here I am in japan, and I'm so glad those assholes had at least made us know 4 different languages and I'm glad Japanese was one of them. I get out of the airport and hop in a cab and put my suitcase next to me, and tell the driver to bring me to the Tres Spades. He looked surprised that I knew Japanese. I'm sure I would see that a lot in Japan. A blonde American that knows Japanese must be hard to come by. As he drives, we have a great conversation and I remember Mr. B telling me that the Tres Spades was the first legal hotel and casino. I wanted to give it a go, it just made me mad that men in this country think they have higher rights then women, but not this woman, jack.

So here I am, now standing in front of the Tres Spades, my damn this place is huge and gorgeous, I might just have to live here for 3 months. I grab my purse and my suitcase and look down at my watch. Not bad, it's only 3 pm. I'll check in, and put my stuff away then explore a little bit. As I'm thinking that a man walks by and steps on my black combat boots and says nothing. Not a sorry, a fuck you or a have a great fucking day, so I yell at him in Japanese "Way to go asshole" He looks back at me shocked but says nothing and keeps walking. That fucker, he needs to be a criminal, so I can kill his ass. As I wipe of my boot, I stand up and wipe my hands on my leather jacket. Then look at my outfit I have ripped skinny jeans, a leather jacket, I red V-cut sweater and I'm wearing a silver locket that Mr. B, had gave me on my 18 birthday and I have my hair down in waves, cascading to just below my breasts.

I probably should have wearied something classier but who cares. I walk into the hotel and I'm greeted "Welcome to the Tres Spades" in English. I think to myself maybe I shouldn't let people know, that I know Japanese. It would make it a little funnier. As I look in the inside, I am in awestruck of this hotel's inner beauty, the colors, the paintings, everything goes so well together. I'm shocked to see one of my mother's painting on the wall; I walk over to it, yes my mom was a famous artist. She died of cancer when I was 5; I have some of her paintings in storage.

My father was never in the picture, just some low life but that the painting on the wall was me when I was 4; she had me sit in a café with glasses and a newspaper in my hand to make me seem like an adult. I remember her smiling at me, when doing it, the last happy memory I had with my mother. Then she found out that she had cancer and set up everything to live with an aunt the night she died, I was kidnapped on the way to the bathroom, by the assassin group and you know the rest of the story from there. I knew where my aunt was but I knew that if I find her and told her that I would be putting them at risk, so it's better for them to think I'm dead.

I stand there smiling, looking at the painting, my last moment where I can say I was truly happy and that was because my mom. I finally pull myself out of my trance at looking at the painting. I turn around and walk towards the desk while I realize that everyone in lobby is staring at me, I'm so confused at why people are looking at me like that, then I realize the I had tears going down my face. I hadn't cried since I was, 7 and I'm not going into that story. I wipe my face off, then smile and say in English "Hi, I have a room here for Violet Silent" She smiles and bows and gives me the one moment finger, I smile, she must think that I don't know Japanese good, this will work out perfect.

A manager then comes up smiling at me and says "Hello I'm the manager , how can I help you today?" I smile and reach out a hand and say "Hello, I'm Violet Silent and I would like to check in and let me just say this hotel is beautiful, the art and design is spectacular" He shakes my hand and says "Nice to meet you Ms. Silent, and I can get you checked in, thank you, we had a famous artist do all of it."

I smile as he's checking me and say "By chance is it Ota Kisaki work?" He smiles and says "Yes it is, how did you know?"

I say "I majored in art and it looks like his work, his techniques looks so differently but still has a unique signature to it" He smiles and says "I would say you're right, well Ms. Silent you are all checked in, may I have someone help you with your bags?" I smile and say "Thank you for checking me in and no thank you, I am able to do it myself." I bow and then grab my suitcase and start walking away from the desk, i walk 5 steps away then my phone starts to go off, shit.

I let my suitcase, rest on my hip, while I dig threw my purse for my phone, and I find it and pick it up without looking at it and say "Silent" to which I hear someone shout in Italian _"Vi! How are you doing? And when are you coming back? I miss you, please come visit!_" To which I say back in Italian "_Caroline, I'm great and I miss you too. I'm on vacation right now, I'm just relaxing, you know free time and -"_

_Then_ she interrupts me and says "_VI! Where are you?"_

I say "far away from Italy, that's for sure" and I didn't hear what she said next because I happened to look to my left and I realize that five men plus the manager are all staring at me from the side of the lobby.

I forgot I was in the middle of the lobby, I say then "Hey Car, something just came up! I'll call you later" and before she gets to answer, I hang up.

I take my suitcase off my hip then I started walking towards the elevator and I can still feel them looking at me but Ignore it. I get to my floor, put my suitcase down and then shut my door and walk back the elevator it's about 345 pm now, I got two more hours out of sun, might as well enjoy. The elevator reaches the lobby and I get out, I look towards the painting again and think maybe I can get to an art museum before them close, I rush up to the pamphlet thing beside the elevator, look at the pamphlets, I see the one I need, Japanese history Art Museum. I take out my phone, and then pull out a translator app where you take a picture of the saying and say it back in the language you need. I wait for it to say it, for it to say it. Man, I should have just spoken in Japanese that would have been a whole lot easier, than faking I don't know it.

I hold the pamphlet in my hand and start walking forward, I see the group of men look at me and I look at them as to say "What the fuck are you looking at?" The man with hat and the man with blondish- brown both hair smile at me, he reminds me of the famous artist. While the other three, just smirked at me and the hot one with black suit and purple shirt said "Stupid American women" in Japanese. I was about to walk past them and give him a piece of my mind, I bet a woman had never told him off before. When I heard "Excuse me, Ms. Silent" I look forward to see the cab driver, I didn't realize that he said it in Japanese and he continued "Ms. Silent, you left this in the car" I smile as he hands me my red Italian scarf and say "Thank you so much for bringing this back here, this is my favorite scarf".

I bow and then I pull my wallet out and try to give the man a three hundred dollars in Japanese currency, He pushes the money towards me with a smile and says "Please_ ma'am it was an honor, your beauty holds no light to a candle and it was a pleasure to have conversation with such a smart young woman as yourself. You will find a good man one day that likes that about you and won't care about your "Problems"_.

" I Smile and say "_What are you a physic now? And please except at least, the fair it took to come back_" He smiles and says "_You could say something like that and okay 21 even_" I smile and give him the hundred and say "_Plus tip, and I hope you have a great day._" He bows "_It was an honor_". I yell out to him "_Don't forget not to park, in non-parking spots._" He looks back and smiles, then keeps walking.

I look over towards the men, who all have all shocked faces on their faces but looked the one that said something earlier, in the eyes and smirked and said in Japanese "Stupid Japanese men." I flipped my hair over my shoulder, and he gave me a death glare. Too bad I didn't realize that I just called one of the most powerful men in japan stupid.

Well at least, I won't be bored. I was about to walk away, then I heard something that I wish I was just Imagining in Italian "Violet! Is that you? I had no idea that you would be in japan." I turn back around and see Mr. B. He walks up and kisses me on the forehead. And continues when I say nothing "I missed you sweet girl, it's been too long. Caroline will be arriving tomorrow; I had business to take care of today."

I smile and say "It has been too long; I was getting quite bored, always on the go, no mission and I missed you to Mr. B" To which he says "Vi, how many times have I told you not to call me Mr. B? You can my B"

He stops speaking Italian and starts speaking Japanese and looks at the man I just called stupid _"Eisuke! How are you?_ _Have you met this beautiful young woman yet?" _Before he talks i interrupt with a smile and say _"I Just had a great pleasure of meeting him not to long ago, Mr. Ichinomiya was it?"_ He gives me a smile and then says to Mr. B _"Yes, I had met her earlier, she is such a great catch_" then looks at me with a sweet smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes and says _"Violet, nice seeing you again. I bet I will be seeing a lot of you._

Mr. B looks at us for a second and says "_Vi, I must say I'm so surprised that you talked to someone, usually you don't but I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap, You on for a game of poker and to talk about the deal tonight Eisuke?_" He keeps the smile on his face and says "Yes, Mr. B just tell the manager when you are ready to start a game, and Violet won't you join us as well?" Mr. B then says for me "_Yes Violet, I think that would be great, we can catch up, see you then_" and with that he walks away.

What the hell just happened?! I look at Eisuke and give him a death glare and turn around, to start to walk away then he grabs my wrist and I let him turn me around to face him and he gives me a look and says "_I won't let you ruin this deal with him_" I snatch my arm from him and push myself forward and kiss him on the cheek and then look him in the eyes and Purr "_Wouldn't dream of it_"

He's to shocked to say anything, I know with all my years of dealing with men in power, you can't let them think they have the upper hand, play what you got.

He finally says in a pissed off voice "If you ruin this, I will ruin whatever you do for work and you will never make any money again, I will end you".

I smirk at him and say "You would say that differently if you knew what I did for work Eisuke and word of advice for you" as I say that his group walks up and I continue "Eisuke, Whatever I say goes for Mr. B , I did you a favor by saying something nice for you, I could have said something about how you were rude to me, and then you wouldn't get that deal, you want so bad but I didn't" and I smile whisper the last part, so only him and the other men can hear me. "If I didn't do my job right, you wouldn't have people to sell stuff to from your little auction. I would watch yourself Eisuke, I'm not someone you can play your little games with and get away with it or scare with threats. So show me respect and I will stay the hell out of you way. Let me know, when Mr. B calls to start the poker game I should be around"

I wink at the one with the hat and "Say I hope you're ready to lose tonight boys, unless…." I say now looking at Eisuke "You're ready to lose some right now?''

Eisuke pulls out his phone and dials a number says something into it and then says with a smirk "It will be ready in 10 minutes but how about we put a little wager on the game besides money?"

I smile and say "I'll bite, what's the wager?"

He smirks "I win, you do whatever I say and obey me, and you help until I get the deal with Mr. B"

I throw him a smirk right back "And if I win handsome?"

He smirks "I'll give you 200,000 dollars"

I smile "Money isn't something I need, I have more money than I know what to do with, but how about if I win, and you let me in on the auction and let me help with it."

I hear the one in the gray suit take a deep breath

He smirks "Plus the money in the pot"

I smile "AND the winner has to be either me or you"

He puts his hand out and looks me in the eyes and says "Deal?"

I put my hand in the devils and shake it and said a "Deal".

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

As the manager is now walking me into the penthouse, I had to change into something classy, I like to kick men's ass, while being dress stunningly. I changed into a gorgeous midnight blue lace mermaid style dress, with sheer sleeves that only covered my shoulders and a slit the goes to my knee. My beautiful blue diamond necklace with sliver shinning diamonds around help, add a little more class, then my shoes are 5 inch midnight blue with silver in them.

As we now walk into the penthouse I see the table is set up, and the men are sitting in the open room next to it. We walk over, as we get over to the men the manager bows to them, then to me and then leaves.

The one with the dashing smile and hat, smiles at me and says "Hey, you are beautiful. That old man was right, a burning light has no fire next to you, Please call me Baba."

I smile and say "Ahh-, yes the famous thieve, Lupin. It's nice to meet you; you may call me VI or Violet. I can tell you and I will get along fine, and before you ask how I know, I saw you in Paris last year and I saw you took that famous assholes dog, and sold it. It was great; I never laughed so hard in my life."

He smiled "That was one of the greatest jobs to do and the funniest. This is Ota Kisaki."

I gave a shocked look and shouted "The famous artist that painted "The burning paradise"?"

He gets up and smirks at Baba then looks at me and bows and says "Yes, that's me. One of my favorites, I heard you were a fan from the manager and you knew I designed the décor"

I smile and bow "Yes, I love art. It's how a lot of people who can't express emotions, show it throw their work. Every work you have done has a signature that claims it as yours."

He says "You can call me Ota; you must like art very much, from what we saw earlier in the lobby…"

I give a small smile "Ummm, Yes I like art a lot. You can call me VI or Violet."

Then Baba interrupts "This is Mamoru Kishi" He's looking towards the man that's at the window smoking.

He looks at me and says "Hey kid, you can call me Mamoru. How old are you anyway?"

I Smirk and say "I don't think that's really important Mamoru, and it's nice to meet you."

He gives me a huff and then Baba Continues, pointing at the mobster looking one "This is Soryu Oh and don't worry if he doesn't talk to you he's a little shy"

I smile and as it hits me and say "It's a pleasure to meet the grandson of Sino Oh."

He gives me a hard look "How do you know him?"

I keep a smile on my face "Yes, I- um worked for him a couple times." Trying not to give him too much info about me, not ready to tell anyone new, who I really am.

Then Baba finishes while snickering "This is the "Stupid Japanese named man named Eisuke"

Eisuke gives Baba a death glare, as I laugh and say "He started it and what a pleasure to see you again, Eisuke"

He gives me a smirk "Ready to lose woman? I'm sure Mr. B will be asking to come up in an hour or so."

I smile "Let's rumble"

As we all sit down, I am seated between Baba and Eisuke… Soryu is across from me and Ota next to him and Mamoru at the other end across from Eisuke. This must be the strongest players; I wonder If Baba will try to cheat, which would be funny because I would catch him.

I look all around the table and say "Let's get started, shall we? Oh and Eisuke, do we need to say what the winner gets or do you remember?"

Eisuke gives me a glare but with a smile on his handsome face and says "Violet, if you win, I will give you a spot to help run the auction, and that painting you were looking at in the lobby earlier plus 100,000 dollars and the pot, but If I win, you do whatever I want, answer any question, obey me and help me win the deal with Mr. B. Then you are free to go. Sound about right?"

I Smile "Sure, Sure handsome let's play"

I look around the table and say "Hope you're all ready to lose"

All the men huff and say we aren't going to lose to a woman.

We start the game, it goes good for the first twenty minutes, no one folds yet, my cards are looking good, and then the first person to fold is Mamoru.

Baba says "Sorry officer, you're out"

I Laugh "Baba, don't get cocky because you're not going to win either sweet heart."

He laughs we continue, the next person to fold is Ota. The pot is up to 300,000 thousand. Then its Soryu, he goes out with a grunt. Then it's Baba, and I say "I told you Baba, cockiness is not the way to win."

Eisuke then says all in which is 800,000 thousand dollars and of course I call with the hand I have. I know, he doesn't have good cards because of his face. All the years of playing against the guys in the fight club and my training helped me win.

He smirks and says "I hope you're not a sore loser, Violet"

I smile and say "Same to you, Eisuke"

He puts his cards down first; he has a four of a kind. Shit if I didn't have a Straight Flush, I would have lost. I'm shocked; I can't really read him well after all.

I gave a mad face as if I lost then….

I smirked and said as I put my cards down "A royal flush beats a four of a kind"

All the men have shocked faces, and Eisuke looks pissed, like a spoiled child who didn't get what they wanted.

I smile still sitting there, while looking at a mad Eisuke "Well boys, that was fun, but Eisuke, I will still help you get the deal with Mr. B but you do it my way."

He was about to say something but the front door to lobby was opening and I flew myself into Eisuke lap sideways and kissed him hard on the mouth and wound my hand into his hair, and put his hand on my hip as the manager and Mr. B walked in.

He was kissing me back; he had his hand tight on my hip and was enjoying it, a little too much because I started to feel his erection under me. I heard someone clear their throat. I snatched my lips for his, and stood up franticly and looked at Mr. B with a deer caught in head lights look and a blush and stutter "Mm-Mr. B, it's not what you think, I was just-"

Mr. B gave me a knowing look and said "I knew there was something going on Violet, you can't fool me. You two had great chemistry; I knew you two hadn't just met downstairs earlier. So tell me, is Eisuke the reason, you didn't want to take missions this month? and have been unreachable?"

I give a small smile then look back over to Eisuke "Yes, I'm sorry I lied… but you surprised me by being here, and I had no idea that Eisuke knew you.. Well it started 2 months ago, and It started out as me just doing a job around here in town, and I went to the club downstairs and he happened to be there…Then he asked me if he could buy me a drink and take me out some time and of course you know my pig headedness , I said no but he keep trying, every night I would come back, trying to find the man for my mission but he kept trying every night, and I liked how he determined he was, so I let him take me out to eat and now here we are 1 month into our relationship and going strong"

He gives me a smile "I never thought that I would see you with anyone, after you told me your story and all they did to you. It took me a year to get you trust me with anything, but I'm glad for you VI, you need a man like him that is strong minded and in control like Eisuke and You both make a beautiful couple, I can't wait to see the children."

He says that as I'm taking a drink out of Eisuke glass and he truly surprised me with that last line and chocked on the drink coughing.

Coughing and giving Mr. B a look and said "Mr. B! It is way too soon to be thinking about children, I haven't even told him everything yet."

Mr. B then says "Violet, what will that matter? You both work underground jobs? So why would it matter?

I say with a hard look "We work totally different job in the underground, he has people to do his work and I do my own and a child won't be raised in this kind of life."

He gives me a look right back and says "You know that it is same, and I raised my child in this kind of life, and Caroline turned out just fine…. Oh, you might have a problem with Caroline, she quite liked Eisuke."

I smiled down at Eisuke "Oh did she? Well I will have to make sure that, that she knows he's mine"

I put my finger under his chin and give him a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. Then I take my seat and say "Come on Mr. B it's time to lose again to me, they already got some tonight."

Mr. B sits down taking the seat that Soryu was seated in, and Soryu is now sitting where Mamoru was and Mamoru is no longer here.

Mr. B then says "Not tonight Vi, I'm feeling lucky."

After a few games and Mr. B won twice, I won once and so did Eisuke, we were ready to call it a night. It was already 3 am, I was extra sleepy. Then Mr. B stands up and says to everyone "I believe it's time for this old man to get some sleep, I had great time winning some money. Violet are you coming dear? I can walk you to your room if you like?"

I give him a smile then look at Eisuke with a sexy look "Sorry, I have a room here with him and we have unfinished business to get to" and I end it with a wink at him.

Then Eisuke says "Yes Violet is staying with me like always" Comes up and puts a possessive arm around my waist and kisses me on the neck.

Mr. B gives us a knowing look "Young love, is so beautiful. Alright, Eisuke take care of her and we will talk tomorrow about business, good night men and good night VI." Then walks out the door, I wait a few seconds then get myself out of his grip and with the rest of Eisuke drink in my hand and walk to the window and say. "Well boys, can I get a high five on the acting job I just did?" Then turn around and the guys had moved into the lounge.

Baba comes up and gives me a high five and says "That was quick thinking pretty lady, how did you come up with that so fast?"

I smile "Well my job, you always have to be a quicker thinker, always prepare for the worst."

Ota smiles like a dog wagging its tail then says "Are you calling Eisuke the worst?"

I smile "Of course…..not. He's my lover boy, I wouldn't say anything like that, would I Eisuke?"

He looks me up and down and says with an appreciative look then smirks "Well then, I can't wait for tonight."

I give him the flirtiest smile I can give and say "Why is that handsome?"

He gives me a hateful smile "Because you're staying to night with me, don't ask questions. Just do as I say."

I look at him like he's stupid and come sit on his lap and whisper in his ear "Don't forget Eisuke… I won, not you. I don't have to listen to you or do anything you ask. I go by the beat of my own drum. I can still ruin this for you, so how about that respect I was asking for? Is it that hard? Or are you scared?"

It took everything for me not to laugh, when he pushed me off his lap and I fell to the floor on my knees and he says standing up "Well then Violet, see now you are on the floor, on your knees where you belong. You will be nothing better than that in your life."

I smile threw the pain, because the people who put me in this life use to say that to me and the other girls all the time. That we would be nothing better than whore's and play toys for males.

The guys are all silently watching for what's to come, I stand and say with a smile on my face "That's rich coming from you Eisuke, a man whore, who sleeps with women every night to get gratification because he's to lonely and cold hearted to feel love, and I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone to say that about your own sister. Would you, because she's a woman?"

With that I heard Baba and Ota gasp…

I can see he is truly shocked that I know about his sister. I don't wait for him to answer and continue and getting in his face "You Eisuke know nothing about me, besides that I'm American and I can fight and I know a lot of information. You don't have any clue as to how I was brought up, or how many people I had to ki- you know what you're not worth the time….Here I'm trying to help you find the one person, you've been looking for a while and you treat me like dirt, like I'm beneath you. I hope you don't find your sister, she doesn't deserve to have an asshole for a brother like you."

He gives me a death glare and was about to say something but I cut him off…

"And you think you deserve everything? You think everything should be handed to you? Some people didn't get that easy way of life, Mr. Ichinomiya but you wouldn't know anything about that. I came here as a favor to help you for a friend, I usually don't work with people I don't know, because it's too dangerous for other people to get involved with me and for my name to be put in the wrong hands and I can see today I made that mistake"

I was about to say something else but then he says "Shut up, and come up stairs with me"

I look at him like I wasn't born yesterday and a little loudly said "How about no? You lost that chance already when you called me a whore."

I was about to turn around, when he grabbed my wrist and I almost took out my gun and lost it on him and Baba saw that and says "Boss, maybe you should let Violet calm down for a second before something bad happens."

I look at Baba with a thankful look and say "Yes boss, I think that would be the best if you listened to him."

He let's go of my wrist and says "Come upstairs, when you're done" with that he leaves and walks up stairs. Then Soryu follows him up, before turning around and giving me a look that I couldn't even describe if I tried.

I heard Baba and Ota whispering about something as I went to the window where Mamoru was now smoking and took the cigarette out of his hand and started smoking it. I was surprised he didn't say anything, and then Baba says "Hey Violet, would you like a drink?" I didn't turn around; I just kept looking out the window smoking and said "Yes please, that would be great and something strong"

He hands me a strong glass of whiskey on ice, as I finish smoking the cigarette and I say "Better go see what he wants, so I can leave and get some sleep" I finish the glass in one swallow, only leaving the ice in the bottom.

Then start walking upstairs, to bad I didn't know what awaited for me upstairs but who never has a plan b, not this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Japan, interesting? Most certainly entertaining to say the least, as I walk up stairs to Eisuke, I knock, who knew I could be polite. I knew something was about to happen, he says enter. As I walk in Soryu has the gun pointed right at me. Eisuke smirks at me and i tried to not to laugh, did they real think I would be scared of one gun? And only two men? PLEASE! I've had 6 men with 6 guns aimed at me, that's nothing.

I keep a straight face and wait….

Eisuke then says "Why don't you come in and shut the door?" Soryu still aimed for me, I wonder if he knows that if he tried to shoot me like that, he would miss? But who am I to say something. I shut the door, and walk forward slowly.

Keeping my eyes mostly on Eisuke with a big smirk on his face "Won't you sit down?"

I look at him with a smile on my face "Of course, thank you for asking" I know what you're up too. Don't play with me Eisuke.

He smiles an evil smile and crosses his legs "So Violet Silent, why don't you tell me who you really are? And what you're really here for?"

I keep the smile on my face, sit up straight waiting for Soryu to make a move "My name is Violet Silent and I'm here for vacation to relax, but that's not going to happen apparently."

Soryu then says with a straight face "Funny, because the Violet Silent in the system has been in Japan the last 5 months"

I smile "I didn't know that there was a certain time restraint on a vacation"

He still has the gun pointed at me but doesn't move "How did you know about his sister?"

I give him an eyebrow up "As I told you down stairs, a friend of his wanted me to help him because he knew if anyone could find her it would be me."

He looks at me "What friend then?"

Uh, I look down at my watch it's 5am, this is to many damn questions. It's to freaking late, for this many questions. "How about I answer your questions tomorrow? It's rather late"

Soryu takes a step closer with his gun in my face now "How about you answer our questions and I won't kill you."

Before I could stop my smartass "Please if you shoot like that, you would never kill me, I'm going to have to tell Sino, he needs to train you better before you take over the ice dragons, and you wouldn't want to ruin the friendship I have with the ice dragons for trying to shoot at me"

Then as I distracted him, I kicked the gun to the right out of Soryu's hand and had my arm wrapped around Eisuke neck before Soryu could realize it and aimed the gun at his Eisuke head.

He looks at me hard but I know he only has one gun, silly boy.

If looks could kill I'm pretty sure I'd be dead with the look he's giving me, so I continue "If you don't believe me, call Sino and ask him. He knows who I am"

He looks disbelievingly at me, then after he realizes I'm not kidding, he slowly puts his hand in his jacket and pulls out his phone and dialed the number and started talking, while Eisuke says something to me as he tries to look up at me, struggling in my neck hold "You better not be lying, it will be bad for you if you are, but not bad for me, you can always be my slave."

I look down at him with a hard look, tighten my grip on neck and whisper in his ear "Not a chance in hell even if I was lying, I would ever be your slave. Remember that Eisuke, no one owns me."

Soryu was about to shut the phone when I heard Sino say "Put her on the phone now"

He walks over to hand me his phone with a nod and I stand up straight as I let go of Eisuke neck, I hear him take a deep breath, I smirk a little and I pick up Soryu's gun and put it in my pocket and grab the phone walk to the window away from them and turn my back and say "Silent" As Soryu whispers something to Eisuke and I turn around, and put my gun back in the other side of my jacket as he says "Violet the violet one, how are you doing? I'm sorry about Soryu; I told no one like we had discussed."

I smile and turn back around, smile at Soryu and say "Sino, it's great to hear from you, I am quite well and I've been enjoying a vacation and please forget it, I'm not mad, Soryu had no idea and that's what I asked you to do, thank you for keeping your word. The contract I have with you is still in place, and I'll have to come see you soon, it's been to long"

He says with a little happiness in his voice "Yes! I have to agree with you and I am glad that the contract is still in place and by the way, don't you think you could have started this later in the day? Next time start later this old man needs sleep and I was trying to sleep."

I smile, laughing and say "He-he, Blame Soryu he threatened me with his gun and I would hate to have hurt you heir to the Ice dragons. Anyway Sino, get some more sleep I plan to get some soon as well, Good night sir"

He says "Yes Violet, goodnight" with that the call ends.

As I close the phone, Eisuke and Soryu are both standing and looking at me, I walk over and hand Soryu his phone and he grabs it, I grab his gun out of my pocket and hand it to him, he bows and walks out and says nothing. Which I was surprised he had nothing to say I had stood up for him and not even a fucking thank you…I was about to follow him, but then Eisuke grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall and with face near inches from mine. "Don't think this is the end of this Violet Silent, this is not over by a long shot"

I smile and look him in the eyes "I didn't plan to run away, believe me I'm staying here for a while"

He doesn't move and the eye contact doesn't break, I move my face forward and lick his lips and then flip it so he's up against the way with my leg in between his.

Smile and say "It's not over till I get what I want anyway."

The sexual chemistry between us is crazy, I get lost in his eyes for a second then he puts one hand on my hip and pulls me closer, then puts his other hand in my hair and shoves my faces towards his for a bruising kiss and then…. that's how the Virgin assassin became a non-virgin. N0!NO!NO! I'm kidding, I had only just met this man and I really didn't even like him, he was an ass and I was here as a favor to a friend, for him to find his sister but that doesn't mean I can't kiss him.

I pushed him harder against the wall, still making out with him. I could tell, that this was a first time he had ever got controlled like this, I knew I needed to stop, so I stopped and stepped away, and pulled my gun out and aimed it at him, which shocked him and I fixed my dress, and hair.

Then said "Well it was a lovely night, I'll see you tomorrow sometime I'm sure"

As I turn to walk away, about to put my gun in my pocket, I stop turned back around and point my gun at his groin and say "Next time you threaten me Mr. Ichnomiya, you can say goodbye to your little thing. Do you understand?"

I take a breath and a take a step forward and aim the gun towards the floor and look him dead in the eyes with an evil look and say "I don't care how many connections you have, I have more and I could end you in less than 24 hours and shut all your operations down. Don't fuck with me, I'm here as favor to a friend to help you find your sister, that's it and to be a part of the auction, not to be one of you little whores you have around you all the time, I am to be treated with respect. So I'll ask you again do you understand, Mr. Ichnomiya?"

Eisuke then says with a glare "I understand completely, one of us has completely underestimated the other I see."

I smile put the gun in my pocket "Well goodnight then, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to ask you questions…That might help me find your sister."

I turn and walk out the door, go straight towards the elevator, then go to my floor to where my room is and lock the door. Then set up a few traps, so if someone tries to enter, I will know.

I then take a shower and get changed into a sports bra, undies and a pair of shorts and lay down. I look towards the clock on the night stand and it says 6:03. It's already day light, guess I'm not going running this morning. As I fall asleep I dream of Soryu's face but him looking at me to what looks to be lovingly. I had no idea what the next day would bring, but I knew since this was only my first day in Japan that more trouble would be soon to follow and I personally wouldn't have it any other way.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Well I got about 6 hours of sleep last night, never know when I won't be able to sleep. I get up and get dressed into a nice pair of dark denim jeans, my heeled combat boots and a tan sweater then throw my leather jacket over it and grab my purse and head to the elevator. It's about 3pm and I need coffee if I'm going to talk to that asshole again. I walk out of the elevator into the main lobby. I'm almost out of the doors and I hear someone yell "Ms. Silent please wait."

I thought about keep going but I didn't feel like being annoyed this whole day. I turn around to see who it is, and of course it's the manager. "Ms. Silent, Mr. Ichinomiya wanted to see you before you leave."

I smile and say "Please tell him I will be back in about 20 minutes because I need coffee to deal with him, then he can have me as long as he wants."

With that I walk away, I grab a coffee and a bagel then just to piss him off, I sat in front of his hotel and took my time eating my bagel. I throw my bagel trash away then walk in sipping my coffee. The manager must have been waiting for me because he intercepted me right away and said "Please follow me."

I smile and say "Lead the way"

We go to the VIP elevator and up to the penthouse; I walked in and said as I looked at all five of them "Well if it's not my favorite people."

The manager walks out and Baba, Ota are chucking. Then Baba says "Why not have a seat, pretty lady?"

Oh? Such a gentleman, I smile and say "Well thank you, Baba"

I walk over and sit down and say "Good morning Eisuke, Soryu and Mamoru."

Then Mamoru says "Kid, its 4pm not anywhere near morning."

I smirked then said "Old man, its morning to me right now. I have a different schedule then most but you wouldn't know that."

Then Eisuke clears his throat and says "Silent are you going to try and find my sister or not?"

I give him a sad smile "Chill boss man, I already have locations I have to look and that's why I went to the coffee shop first because you and your bossiness get on my damn nerves."

Eisuke then looks at me bored "So when are you leaving?"

I smile at him and say "I plan to leave tonight and you won't see me for about a week or a week in half. If I have information I will call you, don't call me."

He then gives me an evil smirk "If you're so good at what you do, then why haven't you found her yet?"

I give him a smile and say "Because I was going to give you the chance to say no if you didn't want to find her."

Ota then interrupts and says "But it's his sister why wouldn't he want to find her?"

I take a deep breath and look towards the window and say "Because sometimes you find that person and they have a great life and someone they love and you think they don't need you or they are in a bad life style and want help, or to be your family and sometimes it does more hurt to find them than not."

Eisuke then gives me a smirk and says "Well find her and I'll make it worth your wild. You're penthouse suite is ready and if you find her you will get a big reward."

I give a sad smile "Thank you, but I don't want your money or anything from you. As I told you, I am doing this as a favor."

He looks at me "Who is this friend you keep speaking of?"

I raise an eyebrow at him and say "You really don't know huh? Wow, maybe you're not asking the right questions, Eisuke."

He keeps eye contact and says "Then why are you doing this?"

I smile "Because when I was younger he saved my life…. In more ways than one, he gave me something that I could never have for myself."

Everyone looks confused and Eisuke then says "And what's that?"

I smile and say "Something you will never figure out that I will carry to my grave if I can."

I then look at Ota and say "Don't you need to get going to your art show soon Ota?"

He looks down at his watch and then says "Damn it I always miss the good stuff!"

I smile "Man to be famous, it must be hard work huh?"

Ota then gives me a glare and goes upstairs...

Baba then says "How did you know that violet?"

I smile "I have my sources; I know a lot of stuff"

Eisuke phones start ringing then he has a quick convo then he comes up and I look him in the eyes as he grips my chin "Go get dressed Violet, we are having dinner with Mr. B and Caroline in 2 hours."

I give him a sarcastic smile and smack his hand off my chin and say angrily "Don't touch my face, or shoulders, do you understand? Those are my No go zones, all bets are off unless we are kissing."

He says "Why are you so difficult?"

Baba and Mamoru both say "Because she's a woman."

I look over at them and raise an eyebrow and then wink at Eisuke and say with my hand on my hip "Would you like to pick what I wear Eisuke?"

Then he does something that surprises me! He BLUSHES! Omg! He's too cute, but such an arrogant ass.

He clears his throat and glares at me as I laugh and says "Meet me down here, in hour be ready."

Soryu who has been very quiet the whole time then says suddenly and stands up. "I'll show her to her penthouse"

I smile at him "Thank you, Soryu."

As we walk up to my pent house he says "Eisuke wants you up stairs and in the same penthouse as him. You will stay on the other side."

As we walk up, he goes to the other side threw a door and says "Here is your living room" Points to the nice living room then points to the kitchen then he shows me to my bedroom.

He says "Here's your Bedroom and bathroom."

I'm shocked because all my stuff has been moved in here and because it's so beautiful.

I smile "Wow, it's so pretty. Thank you for showing me this Soryu."

He gives me a nod and then I say "Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I was only joking to Sino; I wasn't getting you in trouble."  
>He looks at me for a second with a hard look and says "You know don't you? He told me last night."<p>

I give him a confused look and say "What do you mean Soryu? I'm confused."

He looks at me with his dark eyes and says "Don't lie tell me is it true?"

I look at him "Soryu, Please explain I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

He then pushes me up against the wall and says "Is it true that you're my half-sister?"…

(PS. I almost ended it here -JB)

I was jaw dropped, Sino told him. I look at him "Soryu of course not, we look nothing a like! I'm an American for crying out loud."

I can't tell him, it would break his heart. I can't do it; I'm not good enough to be in anyone's family or to have a family.

I look at him and say with a serious face "I think we got lines mixed up here, Soryu. My father from what my mother told me was Italian not Japanese. There isn't any way we are related."

He looks at me and keeps staring at me then walks out and says out loud "I will find out for myself then."

I stand there up against the wall thinking to myself, what have I done, He's my half-brother, I want to get close to him but it's not safe for him, even if he is a mobster. No one will ever be able to love me. I fall to the ground and put my face in my knees. I can't believe I lied to one of my last family members that are alive.

I sit there for 45 minutes trying to cry but I couldn't and I have to get dressed for dinner. I put on a black lace knee length dress with a classy v neck line with lace sleeves and fixed my hair into glamorous waves to one side, red lipstick, 4 inch heels and my diamond necklace from Italy last year. I fix my eyeliner to a light cat eye and put massacre on. I walk down stairs.

I walk downstairs and I'm exactly on time, hour on the dot. The boys all look at me except Ota who's not here and I walk up to Eisuke who's dressed in an expensive black suit looks handsome and give a smile and say "You ready handsome?"

He gives me a smirk and puts his arm around my waist "Let's go"

Baba then says "Violet you look so beautiful"

I smile and say "Thank you Baba"

I look over to Soryu and he gives me a mean look and looks away. I walk out and get in the elevator with Eisuke with his arm around my waist, I just felt so tired. I didn't realize I had put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a second.

Eisuke then says I can hear the smirk in his voice "Enjoying yourself violet?"

I open my eyes and realize, I blushed the first time in a long time. I look over to him and mutter "Sorr-yy"

He squeezes my side and gives me a smile then says "I hope you're ready. Don't embarrass me, you won't like the punishment."

I smirk at him and say "Who's to say I won't? How about you don't embarrass me, I know how to kill."

He looks at me shocked then he straightens his face, then the elevator dings. We had no idea what was waiting for us at this dinner and believe when I say, it won't be good. Because the first person I saw when I got out of the elevator was…

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Standing there was my ex-boyfriend.

Was my ex-boyfriend of a day, Edward? He was just too nice, and I'm never that nice plus he didn't think I knew he ran a drug cartel or that fact I could bring him down in a minute if I wanted too. He walks up to us and says "Violet, you look stunning as ever. Who's this on your arm?"

I smile and say "This is Eisuke Ichinomiya, my boyfriend."

His eye twitches "Boyfriend…. For how long? You were my girlfriend not that long ago.."

Eisuke gives him a look "She has been my girlfriend for a while now, you need to move on. She's mine now."

Eisuke gives him a look and we walk away, thank god. I look at Eisuke and he says with a smirk "What woman?"

I give him a lovingly smile "Nothing, Eisuke."

We get to the restaurant and I see Caroline and Mr. B waiting there for us. We walk up and Eisuke has his arm still tightly wrapped around me. Caroline's face drops when she sees this but then she gets a bright happy smile when she realizes it me in his arms.

She says "Violetttt! Omgeeee! You're dating Eisuke? But he was mine."

I look at her and untangle myself from him "He started it! He wouldn't leave me alone!"

She rolls her eyes "Okay! I have plenty of boyfriends anyway! Sorry Eisuke you were replaced a long time ago!"

I smile at Eisuke then kiss him on the cheek "I'll never find anyone to replace you, Eisuke."

Mr. B then says "Come our table is ready and we have business to talk."

Two hours later, 2 bottles of scotch and a signed paper they were done and time to act tipsy. Eisuke then says to Mr. B "Well, pleasure doing business with you, Mr. B. But it looks like I need to take home Violet, it seems like she had too much to drink."

Mr. B laughs and says "Eisuke, please take care of Violet! She always takes care of other people before herself."

He tries to help me but I wrap an arm around him to get support as he we walk out together. We are back in the lobby now, and I still have my arm wrapped around Eisuke and I put my head on his shoulder. His groupies in the lobby are staring with glares and hatred. When we got to the elevator, I was thinking he would push me off him but he doesn't, I keep my head on his shoulder and he says "You're not leaving tonight; you can leave tomorrow after you get some sleep tonight."

I look at him as I raise my head from his shoulder and take my arm back. "Who do you think you getting bossy with Eisuke?"

He rolls his eyes "Tell me smart one, is there anyone else in this elevator who I could be talking too?"

I turn my back to him and say "You're such an ass."

He grabs me by my arms and pushes me up against the wall of the elevator. His face mere inches from mine and says "I didn't quite catch that."

I raise an eyebrow and say as I bite my lip "I'm pretty sure I called you an asshole."

He looks at me with eyes full with lust and he then pushes himself onto me tighter against the wall and he rubs his erection against my stomach and attacks my neck and whispers into my ear "See how badly I want you." I can't help the moan that comes out of my mouth. He then kisses down my neck to the side of it as I put my head to the side and then he bites me hard. I push him off me, excited and mad at the same time "What the hell, Eisuke? Did you just fucking bite me?"

He looks at me and smirks "I was just claiming what's mine" The second he says that the elevator dings and he walks out. I stand there shocked for a second but try to shake it off as I walk into the pent house. All the guys are sitting except Mamoru whose smoking, so I ignore them as I walk over to Mamoru and say "Good day, old man?"

He looks over at me and rolls his eyes "Kid, it was better than most."

I wink at him and say "Well did you meet a lady friend, officer?"

He grunts and hands me a cigarette "No kid, we solved a case the first division was working on, now I get the next two days off."

I light the cig and put to my mouth and say "Well congrats; you get to continue to be lazy for two days now."

He grunts with a lazy smile "Just another day, kid."

We chuckle as we look outside, Baba then says getting my attention to turn around "Violet, did you have a good time on your and Eisuke's date? I know he did."

I smile as I flick the half smoked cig out the window and start to walk over and sit next to Baba and Ota. Then say "It was quite….. Entertaining to say the least. It was the most fun; I've ever had on a date perse."

Ota then says excitingly as he moves my hair from my neck "Is this the fun you were talking about?"

I glare at Eisuke and say "No, and that won't be happening again. I can guarantee it." I then start to laugh "You should have seen the girls in his groupies they were glaring at me so hard, that if I wasn't a killer for a living I might be scared."

Baba and Ota are chuckling, and Soryu then says "Before you leave, we are talking privately."

I raise an eyebrow and smirk "What's up with you guys telling me to do something is it that hard to ask a question? "Violet, I would like to talk to your privately before you leave tonight." Is that hard? No."

He then glares at me "Well we don't have to talk privately then, sister."

I glare at him, why won't he give this up. I'm not his full sister, why does he care so much. Everyone takes in a deep breath and Eisuke drops his drink in his hand and the glass shatters on the floor as Baba says "Did you say sister?"

I almost wanted to pull my gun out then but the look on Eisuke was priceless. I should have got it on camera and the other guy's faces were just as damn comical. I laugh "He's only joking, guys."

Soryu then says angrily "Violet, you are my half-sister. Sino confirmed it; he wanted me to know because the only reason you're here to help Eisuke find his sister because someone helped you find me and our family. The wrong thing about this is that you have known for years now and haven't said anything. Your 21 now and you have known since you were 18. Tell me, what stopped you from talking to me for 3 years but you talked to Sino."

I grab the bridge of my nose and sighed, this is not how I wanted this conversation to go. "Soryu, we live two very different life styles."

Soryu then stands up and glares at me "Tell me, how we live to different life styles? I'm a mobster and you're an assassin. We work in the same fields."

I look at him "Would you have believed me, if I walked up to you "Hi, I'm Violet Silent. I'm your half-sister, when your dad met my mom they had an affair and my mom got pregnant and ran to Italy and meet my so called father. But your dad is really my dad." Would you believe me? I look nothing like your Soryu or any of your family! I look like a full American. I didn't believe it myself until I did a blood test."

Soryu said stubbornly "I would have… done something. It wasn't your choice to make. You don't think that I would have like to known that I had a half-sister for 3 years who knew about it. You are a selfish person and your reasons are bullshit."

With the Soryu storms out the penthouse lobby door, I sit there shocked. He was right; they were my own selfish reasons why I didn't tell him in the first reason. He deserved to know. This is why, I would be better with no family or anyone, all I do is hurt people.

Baba then breaks the silence a few minutes later after just staring at me "I can see it, you have similar face structures. You're both almost the same height. You have the same nose. So why didn't you tell him, Violet?"

I take a deep breath "I don't feel like talking about this anymore, I'm going to sleep and leaving tomorrow to get Eisuke sister. Good night." Before anyone could say anything I run upstairs and lock the door. I throw my clothes off and turn the shower on and sit at the bottom of the shower and cry.

I don't know how long I sat there but when I was done, I felt like a prune. I got up, turned off the water and get dressed in a sports bra, undies and yoga pants. I dry my hair, as I look into the mirror I see the mark Eisuke left on me and French braid my hair and go to lie down in bed. I lay down and I fall asleep in what feels like nothing. No nightmares, nothing.

I wake up the next day it's 11am, wow I got 9 hours of sleep! That is something. I dress in jeans, white tee shirt, leather jacket and combat boots. I take my bag and with all the stuff I will need to find Eisuke sister. I should be able to find her in 2 days, meet her in 3, explain to her on the 4 and bring her back by the 7th day if that what she wants.

I grab my bag of what I need and head out; I unlock my door and see a piece of paper attached to my door. I read it as I walk to the elevator "V, Please come to ID headquarters before you leave. –Soryu" Then it has the address written down.

I roll my eyes, sweet and short. I must say I'm surprised, I didn't think he would talk to me till I got back. I throw my bag over my shoulder and head out.

I get to the place and show them an ID to get in and they look strangely at me. I get to the top floor and I'm stopped by a man with a scar across his face. I bow and say "Hello, I'm here to see Soryu Oh. My name is Violet."

His eyes widen for a second and then bows and said "Please follow me, this way Ms. Oh."

I'm a little shell shocked to be called that, I mean. That was supposed to be my last name but it's still weird.

He walks me to a door and says "On second please."

He walks in and they say a few things back in fourth. Then he comes out "You may enter, if you need anything please don't be afraid to ask." Bows and walks away.

I walk in and see that Soryu is not by himself "Soryu, I'm-"

I stop talking and say "Hello, my name is violet."

The one with light brown hair and a bright smile comes up cheerfully to me, bows and says "Hello princess, my name is Inui! It's nice to meet Soryu's sister! I will risk my life for you."

That brings a smile to my face "It's nice to meet you, please call me Violet. If you do that, you live would never be safe!"

He smiles a confused smile "Princess violet! I like it, and what do you mean—"

The one that looks like a younger Soryu walks over and interrupts him "Excuse him. He's a little stupid. My name is Samejima; it's a pleasure to meet the sister of Mr. Oh."

I give a small smile and say "Nice to meet you, Samejima."

Soryu then says "Leave both of you; I want to talk to my sister a moment."

The both bow and say "Yes sir." They both walk out. Soryu looks tense I know I'm the reason. I look at Soryu as he looks back at me I say "Soryu, I must say I'm surprised, to hear from you so soon."

He looks at me and gives me a small smile "I realize that anything can happen in this line of work, and we both work dangerous jobs where either of our lives can be taken in a second." He gets up and walks to me "I'm still upset and I want to know why but that can wait. I want you to know I care for you and when you get back, I hope that we can build our relationship. So much time has been wasted; I really want to get to know you." I smile and say "That means a lot Soryu. I care for you too; when I get back we will work on it and I really want to get to know you as well, brother"

I smile and hug Soryu, he was shocked but he hugged me back and kissed me on my forehead. "Make it back safe."

I smile "Sure thing bro, stay safe when I'm gone. You won't have you amazing assassin sister around."

He gives me a small smirk as I walk out the office door. I walk out the door and say goodbye to everyone. Then I'm on my way to the train station, on the way to find Eisuke sister. If only I knew finding her would be easy but getting her out of what she was in, would be the hardest mission of my life.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

This is not good. Did I mention this is not good? It's been 3 days and I have finally found Eisuke sister who now goes by Ada Shino but the bad news is for some reason she is with the German Mob but they are keeping her in Russia. I hate Russia, but I have to do this. I get on the next plane to Russia and get there and start heading to the headquarters. Bad news, someone must have told them I'm here because I got shot at the moment I turn on to the street were there headquarters are. I let them corner me on the street and where they say "Move and you die." To shay, assholes. I let them grab me and walk me upstairs but what I didn't know was about to smack me in the face. I'm walked in and we are greeted by a front desk person, and you won't believe who it is.

Eisuke sister, Ada is the receptionist for the German Naziabad! This is bullshit, why couldn't I see this. I let them pull me in and place me in a chair and said "Don't move, Bitch."

Everyone walks out but one guy, so I try to whisper to Ada in Japanese as the guy makes himself coffee "Ada, I'm here to bring you back to your brother. Do any of these guys mean anything to you? Are you here by choice?"

I hardly hear her and she says "No, I want to be with my brother and no, I am not here by choice."

I give a small smile "Don't worry; I will get you out of here. Go pack your stuff and leave it somewhere they don't know. Say you're going on your lunch break. Act calm and confident. I'll meet you 3 streets from here in 20 minutes bring everything of value with you. Be ready to run."

She gives me the slightest nob and makes a call, then leaves. Hm, it appears I have 20 minutes to escape! This should be interesting, I'm hoping for 15 minutes. 5 minutes later the guy snatches me up and drags me in to the office of a man with Black hair and green eyes and I big scar on the side of the face and a big glass case of trophies behind him. I try not to smile as I walk in; this is going to be like taking candy from a baby. They throw me in the office and push me on my knees and the guy grabs my hair and pulls back to make me look up at this man. He smirks at me "Well good job, it seems like we got the right lady. My name is Stan Binue. You know sweetheart, you are wanted here in Russia for treason but I think I would rather keep you as a wife, what do you think? "

I give a small smile "How about no, I could think of a million other things I would like to do instead of being your wife honey."

He glares at me "That's okay, because you really don't have a choice anyway."

A big smile creeps on my face "Really, why do you think I don't have a choice? Your boys forgot one thing, to check for weapons on me."

At this I take my gun out of my shoe and shatter the case that is behind him, glass falls all over him. I smile and grab the keys of the desk and then his lackeys aims his gun at me, so I shoot him in the leg twice then book it out of his office. I know the other guys are going to be on me like free beer at Oktoberfest. I shot the window and jump out, since we are on the second floor I slide of the side of the building and jump. I land on the street and book it 2 streets almost there; I grab my bag that I left there to grab. Almost to the 3rd street where I was meeting, but shit I still have 5 minutes and she wasn't there. Then that's when the guns started going off, this just can't get any better. They are going to alert the police and get there asses in trouble, tisk tisk boys. I smile, it's been 5 minutes and I go back to the 3 street and I see Ada coming carrying three large bags but what she doesn't know is that someone is aiming a gun right at her behind her. I shoot the man in the neck and he goes down. She looks at me shocked with tears falling down her face. Damn how does she have so much shit? I ask her which bag has the least importance, she points to the bag over her shoulder. I grab the other two, one over my shoulder then one hanging on my shoulder. I say "Time to run, keep that bag close to your chest in case somehow a shot gets aimed at you. Okay? Don't try and be brave listen to my instructions, they are to save your life. I don't care if I get shot, if I tell you to run, just run."

She says shakily as she cries "Okay, thank yo-u."

I smile and pat her head "Run."

We start running till we hit a street, I tell her to wait there while I grab a cab I throw the bags in the front seat and run to get her. I basically have to push her because she is scared, I understand but we don't have time for this.

I tell the cab to go to the airport; I look out the windows and the surrounding areas as we are driving, Ada suddenly grabs my hand "You won't let them hurt me again, right?"

I give a small smile and squeeze her hand "No, I promise that I will protect you, they will NEVER touch you again. I will protect you with my own life."

She reminds me so much of me in the beginning, whenever I was first kidnapped. I shake of the thoughts as I look at her. I grab a pair of blue contact container and a red wig and hand them to her out of my bag "You need to put these in now, so you will match your new passport."

She gives me a sad look "I never put contacts in before."

I smile "Let me help."

It takes about 5 minutes with her closing her eyes and the bumps in the road but we get them in I pin back her short black bob and put the red wig on. I grab a black hoodie and tell her to put it on. I grab the foundation out of my bag and tell her to look at me. I put it on her, and then grab a brown eyeliner pencil and put freckles on her face. Then some brown eyeliner to make her eyes looks less Asian. I then strip my shirt off and grad a red shirt and put a black leather jacket on. Then twist my long blonde hair in a twist and put on a light brown long bob wig that falls to my shoulders. Then I put in a pair of light brown contacts in, I change my shoes into black flats. Then I give Ada a pair as well. I throw her old shoes in my bag and then say as i hand her a passport and I.D. "This is you, Chanel Smith. This should be rather simple okay. We are going to check in your bags and then leave to go to the bathroom." I then lower my voice to make sure the cab driver isn't listening "I have to throw things in this bag away then we can go through the security gate and get on the plane. Okay?"

She takes a deep breath but just nods. I grab her hand and squeeze and say "Ada, we can do this. Believe it, I will protect you. You will get back to japan safe okay?"

She nods and gives me a small smile "Ok, but you won't leave me right."

I smile and rub my thumb across her knuckles "Yes, I will be living in Japan with you and you brother. I will be there whenever you need me."

She seems to accept the face and nods but then gets a scared look on her face and whispers "What about your guns?"

I smile "Trust me, I have a badge and cases to make them not look like a gun. When we get to the airport in 2 minutes we need to hurry, okay. Don't let go of my hand and if you need to push people out of your way."

She nods still nervous. I will take this answer. We pull up to the airport and I throw the cab driver the money plus tip and say "You didn't see anything and you didn't see us. If I hear you said anything I will come back and kill you and your family."

He gulps "Yes ma'am, I understand. Enjoy your plane to America!"

I smile and throw extra money at him as I grab the bags. We walk fast in and check in her bags then. We go to the bathroom before the security check. I grab my bag and dump our old clothes in the trash and shoes. I push me and her in the handicap stall and put my gun in my pocket but first I wrap it in a metal bag that can get it threw any the security scanner. Then I wrap my other gun in one and put it in my carry on.

With that we head to the security scanners, and Ada was a nervous wreck. I let her go first I take my jacket off and put my shoes and carry on in a bin then walked through. I see Ada take a deep breath of air which the security person took interest in and I say quickly in Russian "She is very nervous to flying back home, she doesn't like planes very much."

The lady who runs security smiles and says "Well safe travels"

We go through and we for our plane. We get on and Ada is shocked, I smile "First class yes, nothing less for you Ada. You deserve this."

She gives me a genuine smile and doesn't let go of my hand the whole time. I can tell she is going to have problems with men for a while and I hope Eisuke understands that he will have to gain her trust first even though he is her brother. She is so skinny; they must have never fed her. It pisses me off thinking about it, but I try to stay calm because I don't want her to think I'm mad at her. She throws down the food like no tomorrow. I smile and stop her with my other hand "Slowly, if you eat too much you will get sick. You will never be hungry again or want for anything. You want something just let me know and don't be afraid to ask. I am here for you; none of this is your fault. All of the blame goes on them. You are a great and beautiful person."

She smiles and starts tearing up "Thank you." I smile as I put my head against the head rest. She then starts talking again surprising me "You never did tell me your name."

I smile as I look at her "My name is Violet."

She smiles "The name matches you, Violets are very beautiful and it means confident and strong."

I smile "Thank you, do you like flowers?"

She gives me a sad smile "I always wanted to open up a flower shop; they remind me of my mother. She always loved flowers and she would a pink rose in my room every week. They remind me of my only happy memories."

I give a grim look "it's okay now, we can make plenty happy memories."

She smiles as she lays her head on my shoulder "I hope so." Then she gets quiet and her breathing evens out. She sleeps for almost the remainder of the flight, never letting go of my hand. I smile, good thing you can sleep in those contacts. This flight was 8 hours and I haven't moved the whole time. I smile as I stretch and say "Ada, I need to use the restroom. You are going to be okay, alright?"

She smiles "Yes"

I go to the bathroom and a man is now standing over Ada, I rush over "Can I help you with something? Why are you bothering my sister?"

He looks at me shocked "Excuse me, I didn't mean-"

I glare at him "Well then go sit your ass down, bye." I move him out of my way and sit down, and Ada grabs my hand and mummers a thank you. As the flight lands we are the first to get off the plane and I shoot a text to Baba "Hey, tell everyone to be upstairs in 1 hour. I got her."

I get a response immediately "Got it, boss lady."

I roll my eyes and say "Let's get you changed and showered."

As we walk out of the airport, I catch a cab and bring her to my townhouse 15 minutes away from the Tres Spades. I say as I walk in "Go ahead and take a shower, I have some food you can eat."

She gives me a small smile "Can you please come with me…?"

I give her a nod and walk in with her, she starts taking off her clothes and I see the burn mark across her chest just like Eisuke said there would be. I stop looking and turn around, afraid that I would get mad when I see more of the marks on her. I set the water for her and she says "Leave the door open, please just don't go far."

I smile back at her "Don't worry; I'll be just in the kitchen. Put the contacts in the trash or the container if you want to keep them. Put the wig in the hamper."

She nods, as I walk out. I throw my shoes off, throw the wig off, take my contacts out and put on a pair of yoga pants, Black Nikes, a tank top and my VS zip up jacket.

Then go in the kitchen and make two sandwiches and grab to bottles of water. Ada comes out 5 minutes later, changed into a light blue button down shirt and a pair of white capris, and white flats. I smiles as her now black bob is wet and dripping on her face. I smile hand her the sandwich and bottle of water and say "Eat this while I blow dry your hair, okay?"

15 minutes later, we are on our way to the Tres Spades and we are going to be late. I did that just to piss of Eisuke even though we will only be 5 minutes late. As we are getting out of the car, gun shoots go off. I run Ada inside, well aware that I have been shoot twice. Once in my shoulder and once in my thigh, I run her inside straight to the elevator. I can tell I'm going to black out soon with the dots in my vision, she is freaking out but I can't find it in myself to speak. I try to calm her by grabbing her hand and squeezing. I hear the elevator ding and I think, she puts her arm around me and as we enter, I finally lose my strength and fall to the ground of the penthouse lobby. Ada screams "Help, she's been shot."

All of them move fast the last thing I remember before I blacked out as see all of them surrounding me, I looked at Eisuke and said "Eisuke, me-et your sister Ada." Then I was lost to the darkness.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Assassin's Bidder Chapter 7

For all that is holy, damn my head is pounding. Uh, I need to open my eyes but I fear it will be worst. I open them very slowly, I realize someone is holding my hand and I see that it is Ada. We are in my Suite, I squeeze her hand and she squeaks in surprise and says "Violet! You're awake!"

I then put a hand to my head to show I have a headache and she says loudly "Oh! You have a headache? Let me get the medicine and then I need to call Eisuke, to tell him you're awake! He wouldn't leave your side, he was like—"

I raise my hand and glare "Do not finish that, please give me the medicine before I get up and get it myself!"

She gives me a giggle and says quietly "Alright, hold on."

She goes and grabs the medicine and bottle of water for me. I take the medicine and drink the whole bottle. She makes a phone call in that amount of time to Eisuke. Then she walks back into the room.

I then ask her as I try to sit up, which hurts like a bitch. "How long have I been asleep?"

She looks at me with curiosity and says "Do you know what day it is?"

I think about it, if I was hurt yesterday it would have been Monday today. I look at here "It's Monday?"

She looks at me "No, it's Sunday Violet. You were asleep for a week. The doctor will be coming in shortly to check on you."

I look at her "A doctor but we are at the hotel?"

She looks at me as she grabs my hand "Yes, but Eisuke knew you wouldn't feel comfortable at a hospital, so he called in a request. It was weird Violet, he called then he was here, 5 minutes later!"

I smirk "That's because your brother holds a lot of power-"

I was about to finish but I was interrupted by Eisuke himself "Violet, I think you bumped your head because that sounds almost like a compliment."

I smirk at him and his handsome self "Well if you would let me finish, I was going to say "He THINKS, he has the power."

He walks over to the side of my bed "No, it's a same maybe if you hit your head, I would have liked you more."

I then wink and say sarcastically "But I heard you were worried about me and wouldn't leave? That means so much to me."

I grab his hand and kiss it, while he glares at his sister. Then the doctor comes in and tells me I am fine but to let my wounds heal. I should only take about another week, so just take it slow. After he leaves I look at Eisuke "Where is Soryu? Is he hurt?"

Eisuke looks me in the eye and says "He is fine, but those people who did this to you are no longer alive, I can promise you that. He will be here later."

I slowly sit up, remove the cover and put my feet over the bed and Eisuke puts a hand to my shoulder "Where do you think you're going?"

I look up at him and say matter of a fact "I am getting out of this bed; I have been laying here for a week. So either shut up and move or take a step back and let me lean on you while I stand up. Pick your choice either way; I am getting out of this bed."

He huffs and then takes a step back, I feel Ada behind me just in case my strength fails me. I put my feet on the ground then look at Eisuke as I start to stand. I stumble a little but I grab out Eisuke shoulders with my hands to steady myself. I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder.

He grabs my hips to help me, I try to stop the blush that comes to my face but it comes, Eisuke realizes it because he smirks but he is smart that he made no comment of it.

I move my hands off of his shoulders slowly then try to take another step this time I did just fine and started walking around the room slowly, much to Eisuke dismay. I look at him "Eisuke, leave. I am going to take a shower, Ada will you help me?"

She smiles and says "Of course, you saved my life. I will do anything for you."

I glare at her "I don't want you saying that like you owe me something because you don't."

She bows "Violet, I didn't mean it like that but in a since I do -"

I say "Fine, let's talk about this later will you start the shower for me? While I talk to Eisuke for a minute"

She gets a smile on her as she stands "Of course!"

She walks into the bathroom and I look at Eisuke as I step towards him, I lay my head on his chest for a second I can tell he is shocked, he takes a deep breath and lightly puts his hand on my lower back. We stay like that for a second before I lift my head off his chest and look him in the eye for a second then I kiss his cheek.

I remove his hand and hold it in mine then squeeze while looking in his eyes "Thank you, for caring."

With that I let go of his hand and walk slowly to the bathroom. As Ada helps me remove my bandages, and I see she is eyeing my other scars. I say "You aren't the only one, who has been in horrible life situations. Those were when I got kidnapped when I was just a kid. They were horrible to me, I still have nightmares. They use to burn me with hot knifes while chained to the wall…" I point to the ones on my back and upper arms. Then I point to the ones on my hands "These are from fighting in fight clubs, you way think I am beautiful but I'm not, I have all the scars to show for it from all the years of being abused."

I look at her in the mirror as we make eye contact "It will take time, Ada. You will never truly forget, you will have bad days and you will have good days but it never fully goes away. But that doesn't mean you can't be happy and if you aren't that's letting them win and they don't deserve it and you don't either."

She smiles as the tears fall from her face but doesn't say anything. I calm myself from crying as I look at myself in the mirror. She helps me get in the bath then says "Call me when you're done, and don't think about trying to do it yourself. I'll be right outside."

I know my words affected her; she has someone that went through something just as horrible as she. I know she wants me to be with Eisuke but I don't think I could trust him.

I wash myself, then my hair and then stand, and say "Ada, I'm ready."

With that she helps me dress in a strapless bra, a lose forest green tee shirt, a pair of undies, black yoga pants, socks and a pair of black boot slippers. She put new bandages on my shoulder and my leg. Then we slowly walk out of the bathroom, as we come in the bedroom. She stops walking then turns to me "Vi, I just want to say thank you for everything."

I smile "You're welcome, Ada. Is my brother down stairs?"

She smiles "Yes he's with the boys they are waiting for you in the lobby!"

I give her a small smile "Well what are we waiting for?"

It takes me 10 minutes to get down half the stairs and into the lobby but before I could get further than half way Soryu comes up the stairs and lightly picks me up in a princess carry and brings me down the stairs and sits my on the couch, Ada follows and sits next to me, not saying anything… That's weird.

I look at Soryu and say "Thanks, Sor. I didn't know how long that would have taken me."

Soryu then says seriously "I'm just glad you are safe, sister-"

Inui then comes interrupting him from saying anything else "Princess, you are awake! I'm so glad to see you are alright! Those people paid for what they did!"

I raise an eyebrow then smile "Inui calm down, I am glad I am awake to but I still have a blasted headache so keep your voice down."

All the guys one by one, talked to me and said how worried they were. Even Mamoru which surprised the shit out of me, by the time they were all done I was tired.

I then stand wobbly and say "Well it has been nice talking to everyone but I think I need to get more rest."

I start to move and Eisuke says "Let me help you."

I don't have to look at the guys faces to know shock is written all over it. The only one who doesn't is Ada; she has a smile on her face. That girl is too much, as Eisuke picks me up. I look to her and glare. Her smile just gets bigger and a scowl grows on Soryu face. Ha-ha Eisuke is going to have a talk with him later.

As I hook my arms around his neck and place my head lightly on his shoulder as he carries me upstairs. He surprises me by to not going to my suite but to his. I started to lift my head but then he said "Shut up, you are going to stay up here with me till your better. This way I know you can't hurt yourself."

I roll my eyes as he brings me into his penthouse, then walks to his bedroom removes the covers and lightly puts me down. He was about to move the covers over me but then I push his hands away little too fast for my shoulders liking and I gasp in pain.

He then says angrily "This is what I am talking about. I am going to have to watch you 24/7."

I then just lay back and a few minutes later, I fall asleep. Sometime during the night, I awake and see Eisuke lying close to me with an arm lightly around my stomach. I don't know if it was the medicine or my brain not thinking but I shift myself closer to him, so he was spooning. Before I fell asleep, I feel a pair of lips kiss my temple then I fall into blackness.

To be continued.


End file.
